


Untitled / The Secret Gatherer / Waiting for Ginny

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Hermione-centric genfic drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled / The Secret Gatherer / Waiting for Ginny

**Untitled**

“She’s asleep,” Ron whispered before tiptoeing into the kitchen.

 

With a tired sigh, Hermione got off the sofa and began picking up Rose’s pre-nap mess. Underneath a shredded page of _The Daily Prophet_ , she found a familiar friend.

 

A quick spell removed all traces of the leather binding being gummed by a baby. Hermione opened the book and flipped the pages to hear them rasp. Instantly, she was transported into memories of school robes, ink pots and lessons. She’d loved Hogwarts dearly.

 

However, she was wholly content as a wife and mother. She slid _Hogwarts, A History_ onto the shelf _._

 

**The Secret Gatherer**

In general, Hermione enjoyed being an Unspeakable. The pay was good and she was never bored. The secrets, however, were rather difficult to keep. There were many wonderful things in the Department of Mysteries and most of them would never be seen by the public. It made her glad for _The Quibbler_ because now she knew that the Lovegoods got quite a bit right.

 

After twenty-five years as a Ministry employee, the bright witch had accumulated more sensitive information than she knew what to do with. Actually, that wasn’t entirely true: she knew precisely what to do with it. She hadn’t created a second identity and maintained a strong friendship with Luna Lovegood for nothing.

 

The cover photo of her for _The Quibbler_ issue in which she revealed all was very flattering.

 

**Waiting for Ginny**

_Ensconced in one of Diagon Alley’s numerous nooks was a perpetually-sunny spot. In the spot was a bench circled by patches of grass and occupied by a witch. Normally, a charmed cove such as this would be coveted but it was forgotten and a little too tucked-away to be popular. Because, really, what was the point when there was no one passing by to be jealous of you possessing it?_

 

Hermione wished she’d brought a book. She’d had no idea that Ginny’s owl saying that she’d be late meant more than twenty minutes.

 

The sunlight was gentle on her shoulders and chatter floated from around the bend in the alley, creating a pleasant lull in her ears. There was a good chance Ginny would be waking her up if she didn’t arrive soon.

 

Hermione’s two-thousandth expectant glance towards the main alley revealed a pair of eyes staring back at her and her heart skipped. She giggled as she recognized her observer to be a cat. Hermione gave it a polite nod – in case it was an Animagus – and watched it trot slowly towards her.

 

The animal slunk to her shoe and sniffed. Hermione no more than leaned forward to offer her hand than the cat leaped, twisting in midair, and skittered away, tail straight up.

 

Chuckling at feline antics, Hermione sat back. Unconsciously, her eyes traced the cat’s path through the dirt. It had left little prints but, oddly, little dust clouds, too. Hermione gave the dirt an inquisitive scuff with her shoe and was delighted by its response. A puff of dust billowed, hung in the breezeless air for a moment, and then settled. Without really thinking about it, Hermione drew her wand to stir up more.

 

When Ginny finally arrived, she had to battle her way through a small dust storm in order to find her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing, round 3. Prompt 3: with few words. Under 500 words.  
> Two prompts 7: #1: "Well behaved women rarely make history" quote by Laurel Thatcher Ulrich and #2: Childish behavior. Between 100 and 499 words.  
> Originally published: Jun 22 and Jul 24, 2008


End file.
